The Blue and The Blonde
by Kana-Meirin
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Saat mereka beranjak remaja, Len mulai cemburu kalau ada cowok lain yang mendekati Rin. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? RnR please


**Disclaimer: VOCALOID bukan punya Raven.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, gaje, dll.**

**RnR please... ^_^**

**The Blue and The Blonde**

**Story: Raven Nightray, diangkat dari kisah nyata dengan sedikit perubahan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

_...machi akari hanayaka e teru..._

Klik. Kumatikan alarm handphone-ku.

"Uaaah..." aku mengulet. Kulirik jam dinding. Jam 6. Sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk, tapi berhubung aku punya janji dengan orang itu...

Aku pun bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Di dapur kulihat ibuku sudah siap dengan sarapan untuk aku dan ayahku.

"Rin? Tumben kau sudah bangun,"

"Hehe, ohayou.." aku nyengir dan langsung ke kamar mandi.

Aku Kagamine Rin. Hari ini aku bangun pagi. Tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya. Aku janji akan menemani Kagamine Len ke toko buku. Dia minta bantuanku untuk mencari buku referensi tentang musik. Oh iya, Len itu sahabatku dari kecil. Marga kami sama. Sebuah kebetulan? Mungkin saja. Warna rambut dan mata kami juga hampir sama, sampai-sampai kami dulu disebut anak kembar. Padahal kami tidak ada hubungan darah sama sekali. Seperti sebuah kebetulan. Mungkin bisa juga disebut takdir...

"Rin.. ayo turun, sarapan dulu," teriak ibuku dari dapur. Aku cepat-cepat mengenakan seragamku, dan langsung turun menuju ke ruang makan.

"Hmm, roti panggang dengan selai jeruk. Nyam-nyam, jadi lapar..."

"RIN...! AYO BERANGKAT...!"

Gubrak. Seperti biasa Len menjemputku sambil berteriak.

"Wah, Len-kun sudah menjemputmu tuh," kata ibuku tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku hanya mengiyakan.

Klek.

"Ohayou... Rin-chan sudah bangun?" sapa Len dengan wajah innocent.

"Ohayou Len-kun. Rin sedang sarapan. Kau mau ikut sarapan?" tawar ibuku. Len mengangguk. Akhirnya dia ikut sarapan di rumahku.

Jam 7. Kami berdua pamit ke sekolah. Seperti biasa kami berjalan dengan santai.

"Rin, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas sejarah belum?" tanya Len membuka percakapan. Aku mengangguk.

"Oh, aku boleh lihat punyamu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menoleh. Kutampakkan senyumku yang paling menyeramkan (?)

"Ah, aku hanya bercanda kok..." kulihat raut muka Len berubah pucat.

"Hahaha... kena kau..!" aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Len juga ikut ketawa.

Kami mampir dulu di toko buku, baru menuju ke sekolah setelah mendapatkan apa yang kami—sebenarnya Len—cari.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Kami sudah sampai di sekolah. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah sejarah. Kami cepat-cepat masuk kelas, kalau sampai terlambat bisa-bisa dihukum sama Meiko-sensei. Hukuman Meiko-sensei benar-benar... ehem... mengerikan.

"Rin, kita cocokkan jawaban kita yuk.."

"Rin..."

"Oi, Rin..!" aku terbangun dari lamunanku. "Kenapa daritadi kau ini diam terus sih? Kau kenapa? Sakit?" aku dihujani pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Len yang duduk di sebelahku.

"Aku, aku hanya kurang tidur..." jawabku singkat.

"Kau ini, baru bangun pagi sekali saja sudah sekarat seperti ini,"

"Aah, apa sih maksudmu...!" aku menggembungkan pipiku.

Len hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum padaku.

"Minna, ohayou gozaimasu," Meiko-sensei memasuki ruang kelas... diikuti seorang lelaki berambut biru di belakangnya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Meiko-sensei.."

"Hari ini kalian dapat teman baru, ayo perkenalkan dirimu," kata Meiko-sensei pada lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih Meiko-sensei. Semuanya, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar. Mohon bantuannya.." ujar lelaki berambut biru yang... emm, lumayan tampan.

"Oi, oi, Rin..!" lagi-lagi Len membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, ada apa?" kataku terkejut.

"Kau... itu... MELAMUN LAGI, JERUK..." Len menegaskan kata-katanya.

"Maaf.." kataku.

Singkat cerita, ada anak baru di kelasku. Dan dia, harus kuakui, memang lumayan tampan. Tingginya melebihi rata-rata anak cowok di kelas.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Astaga! Hari ini kerjaku hanya melamun saja. Aku tidak sadar kalau bel usai pelajaran telah berbunyi.

"Rin...! Ke kafeteria yuk.. Aku lapaaar..." ajak Len.

"Ayo. Aku juga lapar.." aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Sesampainya di kafeteria, Len memesan pancake saus pisang dan jus pisang, sedangkan aku memesan waffle dengan es krim vanila dan jus jeruk. Len sudah mendapatkan pesanannya.

"Len, kau duluan saja. Carikan tempat kosong untuk kita," kataku coretmengusirnyacoret menyuruhnya mencari tempat.

"Aye-aye, kapten.." katanya sambil menirukan gaya bicara seorang tokoh di sebuah anime yang sering kami tonton.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendapatkan pesananku. Hmm, dimana Len? Aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Kafeteria ini TERLALU RAMAI. Hampir 5 menit aku mencari cowok yang penampilannya hampir mirip denganku ini, akhirnya kudapati dia di sudut ruangan dekat jendela, menunggu sambil menatap ke arah luar.

"Len..! Maaf. Sudah lama nunggu ya?" kataku sedikit menggodanya.

"Ah, iya Rin.. lama sekali.. kau tahu 'kan kalau aku ini LAPAR?" Len sedikit cemberut.

"Haha, gomen ne.. antriannya panjaaaang sekali, lagipula aku tadi kesusahan mencarimu."

"Yah, baiklah.. Itadakimasu.."

"Hn, itadakimasu.."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hmm, permisi," sapaan seseorang memaksa Rin dan Len untuk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Eeh, i-iya.. Ada apa?" tanya Rin, terbata-bata.

"Boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian? Tempat lainnya sudah penuh," tutur orang yang tidak lain adalah Kaito.

"Un, silakan. Duduk saja," kata Rin.

"Arigatou.."

_Wah, kalau dilihat dari dekat Kaito-kun itu memang tampan ya... _Rin membatin.

"Kita sekelas kan?" tanya Kaito. Rin dan Len kompak mengiyakan. "Aku Kaito Shion, kalau kalian? Eh, tunggu dulu.. Kalian kembar ya?"

"Kami bukan anak kembar!" kata Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Habisnya kalian mirip sih.." Kaito menjilat es krim miliknya.

"Aku Len, dia Rin," Len memperkenalkan diri. "Aku dan Rin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil," lanjutnya.

"Ooh.."

"Kaito-kun asalnya darimana," Rin bertanya.

"Asalku dari Sapporo," jawab Kaito sambil memberikan senyum mautnya.

"Oh, makanan kesukaan Kaito-kun apa?" Rin terus bertanya dengan antusias sambil sesekali menyeruput jus jeruk. Kaito pun terus menjawab pertanyaan Rin.

"Aku duluan ya," kata Len beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh, Len.. Tunggu dong.. Kaito-kun belum selesai nih.." kata Rin kepada Len yang sudah jauh darinya. Sebenarnya Len masih dapat mendengar suara Rin, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Rin-chan duluan saja, tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Kaito, lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum manis.

_Uh, senyumnya manis sekali..._ kata Rin dalam hati.

"Rin, Rin-chan.."

_Dia memanggilku Rin-chan..._

"Riin...! Kau melamun?" Kaito membuyarkan lamunan Rin.

"Ah, ano.. Maaf ya, aku duluan.." Rin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kaito yang masih asyik menikmati es krim.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

_Apa sih maksud Rin seperti itu tadi? Saat rambut biru sialan itu datang Rin langsung asyik sendiri. Aku, Kagamine Len, sahabatnya dari kecil, malah dikacangin!_

_Tapi.. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak senang melihat mereka berdua akrab? Bukannya Rin bebas berteman dengan siapa saja? Aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangnya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Yah, di mata Rin aku hanya seorang sahabatnya dari kecil. Berbeda dengan Rin yang kulihat dengan mataku._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rin berlari kecil menuju kelas. Di depan kelas, dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. Dua detik kemudian, ia memasuki ruang kelas.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Tidak ada seorangpun di kelas.

"Kosong..." gumam Rin pelan.

Rin memasuki ruang kelas itu dan duduk di bangkunya. Rin menatap lurus ke depan, lebih tepatnya pandangan kosong ke depan.

Cklek.

Bunyi kenop pintu di buka.

"Loh, Rin-chan ada di sini?" kata seorang gadis berambut tosca, Hatsune Miku. "Biasanya kau selalu berdua dengan Len-kun," sambungnya.

"Ah, Miku-chan, apa kau tahu dimana Len?" tanya Rin. Miku hanya menggeleng.

"Kau ada masalah ya.." tanya Miku dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak kok! Hanya saja.." Rin berhenti bicara.

"Apa?" Miku penasaran.

Rin langsung berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Miku.

"Rin-chan, tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Maafkan aku Miku-chan, aku ada urusan..!" ujar Rin sambil terus berlari. Kini tinggal Miku seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

_Bodoh! Seharusnya aku tahu dimana Len berada! Ya. Pasti. Pasti dia sedang disana sekarang._

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

_Ya. Harus kuakui.. Aku.. Rin.. Aku menyukai Rin sejak lama. Tapi.. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati persahabatan kami. Rin.. Apa kau punya rasa yang sama denganku?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Rin berjalan di koridor panjang. Di sana terdapat beberapa siswa lain yang saling bercanda tawa. Ada juga anak-anak cowok kakak kelas yang diam-diam memperhatikan Rin, tapi tidak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Ia memang cukup populer di kalangan anak cowok. Itu karena Rin adalah anak yang ramah, baik hati, dan periang.

"Hai Rin, mau kemana?" tanya seorang cowok. Tapi Rin tak menggubrisnya. Rin masih tetap berjalan. Menoleh saja tidak.

Sampai di ujung koridor, Rin berbelok ke kanan dan melangkah menuju tangga.

_Aku yakin Len berada di sini._ Batin Rin.

Rin berhenti. Di depannya sekarang terdapat pintu yang akan menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah.

Dibukanya pintu itu secara perlahan.

Krieeek.

Rin melangkahkan sebelah kakinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Len!" Rin menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya. Yang dipanggil tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Kau disini rupanya. Aku mencarimu, tahu!" Rin berjalan mendekati Len. Len tetap diam.

"Hei! Kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Rin kesal. Tak satupun pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Hmm.." hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Len.

"Leeeen... Kau kenapa sih...? Cerita dong..." Rin merengek seperti anak kecil. Biasanya Len tidak akan tega kalau melihat Rin seperti ini.

_Ayolah, jangan seperti itu dong.. Aku tidak tega melihatmu memohon seperti itu.._ Kata Len dalam hati.

"Kau marah ya sama aku?" Rin mengeluarkan jurus andalan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Uuh, baiklah..! Aku tidak tahan lagi...!" jerit Len.

"Fufufu, jadi..." kata Rin sambil menahan tawa. "Katakan padaku.. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Bohong," kata Rin. "Kau marah ya karena aku dekat dengan Kaito tadi?"

"Tidak kok.. Buat a-"

"Kau cemburu yaa..." goda Rin.

"Tidak..!" wajah Len memerah.

"Iih, Len kayak tomat! Hahahaha..!" Rin menunjuk muka Len dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Rin, hentikan itu ah, kau.. Kau ini.." Len kehabisan kata-kata. "Buat apa aku melarangmu..."

"Hahaha..." Rin masih tertawa.

"...berteman..."

"Hahahaha..."

"..dengannn..."

"Hahahaha-"

"RIN...!" teriakan Len seketika menghentikan tawa Rin.

"Hmph, maaf Len," kata Rin sambil mengusap air matanya. Ya, Rin tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata. "Maaf, lanjutkan..."

"Huh, yakin tidak tertawa lagi?" tanya Len. Rin menggeleng.

"Aku tidak marah kok. Lagian buat apa aku marah kalau Rin berteman dengan orang lain,"

"Jadi kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Rin dengan nada kecewa.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu sih!" Len bicara gelagapan. Mukanya kembali merah.

"Hemm, ngaku sajalah Len.." Rin kembali menggoda Len.

"Aku.. A-aku.. Ah, Sudahlah!" Len beranjak pergi meninggalkan Rin.

"Eh, Len! Tunggu dong... Hei, tunggu!" Rin menyusul Len sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang manis sekali.

**OooooOooooO**

"Len, beli es krim yuk.." ajak Rin saat mereka pulang sekolah.

"Oke.."

"Kau yang bayar ya.." kata Rin.

"Eeh? Tidak mau ah!" tolak Len mentah-mentah.

"Huu, Lenny jahat ah.. Uangku 'kan tidak cukup.."

"Kalau uangmu tidak cukup kenapa kau mau beli es krim?" Len sedikit sewot.

"Hmm... Mau es krim..." Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huuh, iya iya. Kali ini aku yang bayar.."

"Yee..! Lenny baik deh.. Kupeluk yaa..." goda Rin. Rin memang suka menggoda sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Iih, apa-apaan sih..!"

"Haha, bercanda kok.." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka terus saja bercanda hingga tiba di cafe yang menjual es krim berbagai macam dan rasa. Langsung saja mereka masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Tidak lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang menanyakan pesanan.

"Banana Split dan Choc'Orange, please.." kata Len yang sepertinya juga sudah hafal dengan es krim kesukaan Rin.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar.." kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kata Rin dan Len berbarengan.

"Hehe," Rin tersenyum.

"Apa?" Kata Len bingung dengan sikap Rin.

"Tidak apa-apa kok.. Len baik deh mau bayarin es krim.." Rin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eh? Memangnya siapa yang mau bayarin es krim?"

"Eeh? Len.. Len kan janji mau bayarin!" Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya sambil membuang mukanya ke arah luar jendela.

"Heh?" Rin terkejut saat melihat seseorang dengan rambut biru melambai-lambai ke arahnya dari arah luar. "Ka..ito..?"

Mendengar itu Len langsung ikut menoleh juga. Rin membalas lambaian Kaito.

"Cih, orang itu lagi..." Len geram.

"Eh, apa katamu barusan?" tanya Rin.

"A-apa? Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.." Len berbohong.

"Oh, berarti hanya perasaanku saja.."

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

_Kenapa sih BaKaito itu? Kenapa dia harus selalu muncul di saat-saat seperti ini? Di saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Rin. Ya.. Hanya berdua dengan Rin..._

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Hai Rin, hai Len!" sapaan Kaito yang ternyata sudah berada di samping mereka membuyarkan lamunan Len.

"Hai Kaito-kun! Kau mau beli es krim juga? Duduk bareng saja," tawar Rin.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan es krim," kata Kaito. "Aku mampir hanya untuk menyapa kalian saja kok."

"Ah, sayang sekali.." Rin agaknya sedikit kecewa.

"Haha, lain kali saja ya.. Aku pulang dulu. Mata ashita.." Kaito pamit.

"Hn, jaa ne..." balas Rin sambil melambai. Kaito pun meninggalkan mereka dan es krim yang mereka pesan pun datang.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Len?" tanya Rin. Len yang memang dari tadi diam hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedang malas," akunya.

_Jujur, sebenarnya aku itu sangat cemburu melihat Rin dan BaKaito itu semakin akrab_, hati kecil Len berbicara.

"Jangan malas begitu dong, tuh Banana Split-mu sudah datang," ujar Rin sambil tersenyum. Sesaat Len terasa beku. Senyuman Rin benar-benar membuatnya...

"Len... Len.." Rin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len.

"Ah iya Rin, iya sudah datang es krimnya.." Len terkejut.

"Len, bicaramu kacau.." Rin sweatdrop.

"Ahaha, itadakimasu.." Len cepat-cepat memotong pembicaraan Rin.

"Huh, itadakimasu.. Hmm, enaak!"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

Aku berbaring di kasurku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Saat aku hampir terlelap..

"Len! Makan malam!" seru ibuku.

Haaah, hampir saja aku tertidur.

"Leeeen..." panggil ibuku sekali lagi.

"Iya bu.." aku pun keluar kamar, segera menuju ke ruang makan.

Aku makan dengan lahapnya. Masakan ibuku memang enak. Apalagi kalau minumnya jus pisang kesukaanku.

Saat sudah selesai makan, aku hendak pergi ke kamarku. Tetapi sebelum itu ibuku menyuruh mandi terlebih dahulu.

**OooooOooooO**

Ah, segar sekali rasanya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah setengah kering.

"Hoaaamh.." aku benar-benar mengantuk. Tapi aku belum ingin tidur.

"Rin sedang apa, ya?"

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

3 menit kemudian aku mendapat balasan darinya.

_Aku sedang membaca manga, Lenny (_)v_

Yah, sepertinya asyik juga membaca. Kuputuskan untuk mencari buku di lemari bukuku. Lama aku memilih buku yang akan kubaca. Yang ini baru saja ku baca, yang itu sudah bosan, kalau yang satu ini... Aha! Kenapa aku tidak membaca koleksi buku-buku masa kecilku dulu? Ide bagus Len, ide bagus.

Kubuka lemari bagian bawah. Buku-buku yang diselimuti debu tipis itu masih tersusun dengan rapi. Saat akan membongkarnya mataku tertuju pada sebuah album foto tua. Aku pun mengambilnya dan meniup debu-debu tipis yang menutupnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk," uh, aku tersedak. Setelah album foto itu terbebas dari debu, aku membukanya. Membuka lembaran pertama.

"Ah, ini fotoku waktu kecil!" pekikku.

"Ahaha, aku dulu imut-imut sekali ya," kataku narsis saat membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

"Eh, ini aku dan Rin waktu piknik dengan teman sekelas dulu,"

Di album ini memang banyak fotoku dan foto Rin. Sudah lama sekali aku dan Rin ini bersahabat. Kami juga selalu berada dalam satu kelas. Ah, Rin... Kau itu...

"Len, ada Rin-chan tuh," panggil ibuku. Ada perlu apa Rin ke rumahku malam-malam seperti ini?

Aku langsung keluar kamar dan menemuinya di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa? Tumben kau ke rumahku pada jam segini.." tanyaku saat bertemu Rin.

"Len, ada yang ingin kuceritakan, err, tepatnya.."

"Len, ajak Rin-chan ke kamarmu saja, sebentar lagi ayahmu kedatangan tamu penting dari kantornya," ucap ibuku.

"Ah, baiklah bu. Ayo Rin, ceritanya di kamarku saja.." ajakku. Rin mengangguk.

Sampai di kamar, aku duduk di kursi di meja belajarku. Kuputar kursi itu ke arah tempat tidurku dimana Rin duduk di tepinya.

"Apa yang mau kau ceritakan padaku?" aku membuka pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya aku mau minta pendapatmu..." jawab Rin sedikit ragu.

"Pendapat apa?"

"Umm, eto.. Bagaimana ngomongnya ya? Ano, Len.." Rin seperti kesusahan sekali menyebutkannya.

"Hn?"

"Ano, tadi, itu... Emm.."

"Rin! Yang jelas dong.." kataku penasaran.

"Eto, Kaito-kun... Aku..."

"Kenapa Kaito?" nada bicaraku naik. Rasanya telingaku sensitif sekali saat mendengar nama Kaito itu.

"Eto, tadi.. Dia bilang kalau dia itu suka sama aku.." aku Rin.

"Terus?" aku emosi.

"Terus dia tanya, aku suka nggak sama dia,"

"Kamu bilang apa?" aku semakin emosi.

"Aku... Bilang..."

"Apa?" aku terus menekan Rin.

"Len, aku bilang kalau aku suka berteman dengan dia," dari ekspresi wajahnya, Rin terlihat sedikit takut. "Tapi, dia mau aku jadi pacarnya-"

"Trus kamu terima?" tanyaku sedikit membentak.

Rin menggeleng. "Belum sih, aku belum jawab-"

"Jangan kau terima," kataku sambil membuang muka. Sedari tadinya aku menatapnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Eh, Len?" Rin agaknya bingung.

"Pokoknya jangan," kuulang kata-kataku.

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa katamu? Memangnya kau mau pacaran sama Kaito?" aku emosi lagi.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku kan minta pendapatmu..." Rin melemahkan volume suaranya.

"Kau minta pendapatku kan? Aku bilang tidak usah,"

"Tapi, Len, aku mulai menyukainya.." suara Rin makin melemah.

DEGG!

Aku terdiam. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Apa katamu tadi, Rin?"

"Aku.. A-aku, aku mulai menyukai Kaito.." Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

SRAK.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Rin. Ia masih tertunduk. Aku mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

Rin masih menunduk. Sebaliknya aku menatap langit-langit kamarku.

"Kenapa..? Kenapa kau melarangku?" tanya Rin sambil sedikit sesenggukan. Apa Rin menangis?

"Rin? Kau menangis? Hei.." aku mengguncang bahu Rin. "..Rin..!"

Rin menangis semakin keras. Sesekali ia sesenggukan.

"Len.. K-kenapa.. Kau me-hiks... Melarangku...hiks, hiks.." ucapnya terbata-bata. "..kau tidak berhak melarangku!" Rin membentak.

Aku terdiam. Rin melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bukannya ini urusan pribadiku? Hiks.. Bodohnya aku.. Hiks.. Menanyakan ini padamu.." Rin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Sepertinya dia ingin keluar dari kamarku.

"Rin!" aku ikut berdiri dan menyusulnya. Kuraih tangan kirinya. "Tunggu dulu," kataku.

Rin diam. Aku juga diam.

"Len, aku ingin pulang," bisik Rin sambil terus menunduk. Aku tetap memegang tangannya.

"Len, kumohon.. Aku ingin-hmph!" belum selesai Rin bicara, aku sudah menariknya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Len! Apa-apaan ini! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Rin memberontak tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Len! Lepaskan aku! Le-"

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu," aku sedikit berbisik padanya.

"..."

"..."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku, hah?"

"Rin, aku... Aku sudah lama menyukaimu.." akuku. Aku merasakan Rin seperti terkejut.

"Karena itu.. Rin.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak mau kau.. Kau dengan orang lain.." aku semakin mempererat dekapanku padanya. Pasti wajahku saat ini semerah tomat.

"Len.. Kenapa..?" kata Rin terisak. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur saja, Len?"

Aku merasakan Rin gemetar.

"Rin, maafkan aku.."

Tangisan Rin semakin kencang. Kulepaskan dekapanku. Kuhapus air matanya. Bukannya malah mereda, tangisannya tambah jadi.

"Hei, sudah dong.. Jangan menangis lagi.." kataku menenangkannya.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kau harus berhenti menangis, oke? Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!" aku menghitung mundur sambil memegang kedua bahunya. Rin masih sesenggukan.

"Riiiin..." kupanggil namanya. "Rinny jelek.. Rinny jelek tahu kalau nangis.." aku menggodanya.

"Umm.." berhasil! Rin tersenyum!

"Naah, kalau Rin tersenyum kok lebih jelek ya?"

"Leen...!" Rin merengek sambil memukulku. Tidak sakit sih.

"Rin.."

"Hmm..?"

"Apa pendapatmu?" aku bertanya.

"Pendapat apa?" Rin balik tanya.

"Yang kusampaikan padamu tadi.." kutarik Rin ke tepi tempat tidurku. Kami duduk bersebelahan.

"Memangnya aku harus apa?" tanya Rin.

Uuh.. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Aku tahu! Aku berdiri mengambil bantal dan kembali duduk di sebelah Rin. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal dan berteriak,

"Hin hahus hahi pahalhu...!"

"Apa? Jauhkan bantal itu dari wajahmu dong!" Rin kebingungan. Aku tetap menutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

"Hahu hau Hin hahi hahalhu...!" aku kembali berteriak. Jelasnya suaraku tertahan oleh bantal.

"Leeen...!" Rin menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahku. "Katakan. Sekali. Lagi."

"Uuh, baiklah.. Huuuf," aku menarik nafas. "Aku mau Rin jadi... pacarku..." aku yakin saat ini wajahku lebih merah daripada tomat.

"Hah?"

"Aku ga perlu ngulangin lagi, 'kan?" aku merebut kembali bantalku.

"Nggak perlu," kata Rin. Senyumnya mengembang.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Rin.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," kataku.

"Aku memang tidak tahu.." jawab Rin. Aku yakin dia berbohong atau ingin menggodaku.

"Rin..."

"Len, buat apa kamu tanya aku untuk jadi pacarmu? Kamu itu udah seperti pacar aku kok.."

"Seperti? Berarti bukan benar-benar pacar dong.." kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Haha, itu dulu.. Kalau sekarang Len sudah resmi jadi pacar aku..." kata Rin sambil memelukku.

"Eeh? Yang benar Rin?" tanyaku memastikan. Rin mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu... Aku.. Aku senang sekali Rin jelek..!" aku balas memeluknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Eh, Len..." Rin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?"

"Antar aku pulang, ya.. Sudah larut..." pinta Rin. Padahal rumah Rin bersebelahan dengan rumah Len.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang.." Len tersenyum. Rin juga.

Rin lalu berpamitan dengan ibunya Len.

"Rin-chan kenapa? Habis nangis ya? Matanya sampai bengkak gitu.." tanya ibu Len.

"Ah.. Ano..." Rin terbata-bata. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Rin tadi curhat, sambil nangis-nangis.." ujar Len.

"Len..!" pekik Rin.

"Ya sudah, pulang saja dulu, sudah larut malam," saran ibu Len. Rin mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengantar Rin," pamit Len pada ibunya.

Mereka berhenti sejenak saat berada di depan rumah Rin.

"Rin, langsung tidur, ya.. Kalau kau besok kesiangan, kutinggal kau.." ancam Len.

"Iya iya, aku langsung tidur kok.. Sudah, pulang saja sana.."

"Hmm, Rin.." panggil Len saat Rin telah berbalik.

"Apa?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len dan...

Cup.

Len mencium kening Rin.

"E-eh... Len..."

"Oyasuminasai, Rin jelek.." Len menjulurkan lidah. Disentilnya dahi Rin.

"Auw, Len bodoh.." Rin mencubit sebelah pipi Len. "Oyasumi.." Rin berbalik dan masuk ke rumah.

Setelah Rin masuk ke dalam rumah, Len pun bergegas pulang.

Keesokan harinya...

"Waah...! Len...! Gomen ne... aku telat bangun..!" Rin gelabakan. Ia keluar rumah dengan roti di mulutnya. Len sweatdrop.

"Kau ini! Sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus...!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Uwaaah... akhirnya selesai juga... gimana ceritanya..? gomen ne.. ada beberapa bagian yang sering gonta-ganti POV...<p>

Len: cuma sampai cium kening? harusnya bisa lebih lagi nih...

Rin: *tendang Len sampe ke segitiga bermuda*

Kaito: aku disini jadi orang ketiga ya?

Miku: peranku cuma segitu? *pundung*

Author: Zzzzzz... *tidur* hmmh... RnR pweeaseee... *ngelindur*


End file.
